Ou es tu?
by Franny Moon
Summary: Voici un petit fic que j'ai écrit en écoutant pour la ènième fois l'épisode 64; des avalanches de problèmes. C'est au point de vu de Syaoran quand Sakura et Eriol étaient dans la tempête...


Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Sakura chasseuse de cartes, son histoire et ses personnages, ils appartiennent à Clamp, alors s'il vous plait... pas de poursuite! Par contre, ce fanfic a entièrement été composé par moi, ***Fannie Lune***. Il m'appartient. Si vous voulez l'utiliser, vous devez me demander la permission.  
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire n'hésitez pas à le faire, je me nourrirai de vos commentaires... je dois savoir ce que vous en pensez!!! pour m'écrire, c'est sakura-19@caramail.com ou encore petitelune_19@caramail.com ou finalement vanille_lune_19@hotmail.com ou encore si vous avez un compte caramail, je vous invite fortement a cliquez sur « Forum » d'aller dans « Liste des forums publiques » et de rechercher « sakura, ses cartes ses amis sa famille ses amours » vous êtes sur de me trouver là!!  
  
Mon fanfic est probablement bourré de fautes d'orthographes de grammaires ou de ponctuation, et si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous plaindre à la société des abus des points de suspension (...) mais j'ai tout écrit comme je le sentais... Désolée du fond du c?ur si cela rend votre lecture désagréable...  
  
Alors lisez et reviewez (ouah! C'est laid en français!)  
  
Où es-tu? (version française de « Where are you? »)  
  
Où es-tu? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec toute la bande, buvant un chocolat chaud? Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient. Je pense que Naoko parlait de l'histoire qu'Eriol nous a raconté hier. Cette histoire qui t'a tant effrayée.  
  
Soudain, Tomoyo arriva et demanda :  
  
-Avez-vous vu Sakura-chan et Eriol-kun?  
  
-Je ne les ai pas vu, ils sont peut-être dehors, répondit Chiaru.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il? Dit Naoko.  
  
-Ils sont là-haut.  
  
-Quoi! M'exclamai-je.  
  
Elle est coincée dans une tempête de neige avec monsieur histoire effrayante! Elle est coincée dans la montagne alors que c'est dangereux de s'y trouver. Et je ne suis pas là pour la protéger... Je ne suis pas là pour m'assurer qu'elle est sauve. Donc elle est coincée dans une tempête...et elle n'est pas sauve... Et elle est avec lui... Ce garçon en qui je n'ai pas la moindre confiance.  
  
-Sakura! Dis-je désespérément.  
  
Tomoyo me regarda et son inquiétude sembla grandir.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Li-kun, je suis certaine qu'elle va bien.  
  
-Non!  
  
Je me levai.  
  
-Calme-toi... elle est avec Eriol-kun!  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que cela me calmerais!  
  
J'étais seul avec elle. Les autres étaient aller annoncer la nouvelle à Terada.  
  
-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, j'essayais seulement de te réconforter...  
  
-Je suis celui qui est désolé...  
  
-Tu ne lui as pas dit...  
  
-Non! Et je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt sans le savoir! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt!  
  
-Elle ne va pas mourir! Elle a les cartes et je suis sûre qu'elle peut le faire.  
  
-Je ne sais pas Daidoji... j'ai peur...  
  
-J'ai peur aussi, mais je lui fais confiance...  
  
-Je devrais être avec elle! Je devrais la protéger! Je devrais... Daidoji... je devrais...  
  
-Ne te blâme pas! Elle reviendra saine et sauve.  
  
-S'il-te plait, laisse-moi seul...  
  
-D'accord...  
  
Elle partit.  
  
Sakura, où es-tu? Sois sauve... S'il-te plait. Parce que je... parce que je... Parce que je t'aime! C'est maintenant très clair pour moi! J'ai presque réussit à te le dire la nuit dernière... Sakura, où es-tu?  
  
_Je dois aller la sauver!  
  
Je courus à la porte mais Terada m'arrêta.  
  
-Où vas-tu?  
  
-Je vais aller chercher Sakura!  
  
-Non, tu ne peux pas, la tempête n'est pas terminée, tu dois rester.  
  
-Non... Sakura...  
  
Je tombai sur mes genoux.  
  
-Où es-tu? Murmurais-je.  
  
Soudain, tout devint jaune et tout se figea.  
  
-La carte du Temps!  
  
Je me levai, l'espoir revenant à moi. J'allai dehors et appelai son nom désespérément.  
  
-Sakura! Sakura... reviens-moi!  
  
Le jaune disparut et la neige était toujours là, balayée par le vent... Il y avait un problème... Si elle avait arrêté le temps, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris soin de la neige? Sakura, que se passe-t-il? Où-es-tu! Mystérieusement, la tempête stoppa. Y avait-il encore de l'espoir? Sakura... La classe me rejoint dehors.  
  
-Sakura et Eriol... j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas...commença Chiaru.  
  
Morts! Oh! Non! Ils ne peuvent pas! Non! Non!  
  
-Tout le monde, restez ici, je vais aller les chercher, dit le professeur.  
  
Je sentis des larmes se former dans mes yeux. Mes espoirs me quittaient...Morts...  
  
-Là! La voilà... dit faiblement Tomoyo.  
  
Je regardai et je la vis.  
  
Une douleur indescriptible quitta mon c?ur et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je pris une grande inspiration pour chasser la panique et l'inquiétude avant de courir vers elle.  
  
-Sakura! Ça va!  
  
-Oui, je crois que je suis...  
  
Elle tomba inconsciemment dans la neige.  
  
-Elle est très épuisée, quelqu'un doit vite l'emmener à sa chambre.  
  
Je la pris sur mes épaules. Merci mon Dieu... Elle est sauve...  
  
-Il n'en sera pas nécessairement content, mais cette fois il ne peut rien faire pour l'aider, le pauvre petit chevalier servant amoureux de sa princesse, dit Eriol, trop loin de moi pour que je puisse l'entendre...  
  
Pendant que je la portais jusqu'à sa chambre, un seule chose se trouvait dans mon esprit.  
  
Je dois lui dire... 


End file.
